total_drama_all_starsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alejandro Burromuerto
Alejandro is a contestant on Total Drama: All Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. He is first introduced as "The Robot", while stuck inside the Drama Machine. Overview Heroes Vs. Villains Alejandro first appears as Chris McLean's assistant, still trapped inside the Drama Machine on the Dock of Shame. After Chef Hatchet drops Ezekiel from the plane, Alejandro uses his mechanical arm to grab him and hurl him across the island, out of sight. While on the beach, Chris reveals that Alejandro is unable to communicate inside the robot. Since the Heroic Hamsters have a numbers advantage, Alejandro is made the seventh member of the Villainous Vultures. While with his new team, he stays eerily close to Heather, making her suspicious, not knowing his true identity. During the challenge, Scott and Lightning knock Alejandro off the cliff and into the water by accident after Scott refuses to dive, causing the Drama Machine to short circuit, setting Alejandro free in the process, shocking all the contestants, especially Heather. He then finds the last key, and is carried by Jo to the hotel due to his legs being useless, winning the challenge for his team. Evil Dread Alejandro continues to suffer from his useless and damaged legs, although Heather begins to have suspicions about them actually being hurt, when she sees him getting his eyebrows waxed and legs massaged in the hotel resort. For the challenge, Alejandro walks on his hands, making Heather think he's showing off. In the confessional, he states that he annoyed by Lightning's arrogance in general. For the remainder of the challenge, he Alejandro fakes his legs being incompacitated, pretending to not feel any pain when they are bitten by a crab, making Heather feel bad. He reveals that he's been faking in the confessional, while standing upright. After Lightning incorrectly judges the number of statue pieces for their team, the Heroic Hamsters finish first, and the Vultures end up losing. At the elimination ceremony, Alejandro presumably votes for Lightning, who ends up getting flushed. Saving Private Leechball Alejandro is seen sleeping in the less comftorable cabins as a consequence of the loss of the previous challenge, along with Scott and Duncan, huddled up in a sleeping bag, claiming that he prefers not to be spread out because of his ordeals in the drama machine. On the way to the challenge, Alejandro tries to play Gwen to be on his good side, trying to manipulate her in to liking him, although Gwen knows she is being played by Alejandro, Heather and Jo. In the confessional, Alejandro states that he wants to beat both of them to it, so that Heather will need him. After Chris explains the challenge, the Vultures are able to beat the Hamsters to the large crate, getting the more advanced weaponry. When Gwen suggests that they work as a team to fire the cannon, Alejando instantly agrees with her, hoping to gain her trust, along with both Heather and Jo once again. In the woods, the Vultures again begin to argue over who should fire the cannon and Gwen says that they should split up, Alejandro agrees with her, competing with Heather and Jo to go with her. Alejandro is then hit in the crotch with a leech by Zoey, knocking him to the ground. The Hamsters end up winning the challenge when Jo fails to defeat Zoey and Courtney, sending the Vultures to another elimination. At the marshmallow ceremony, Alejandro is shocked when Chris switches Courtney over to his team, replacing Duncan. Alejandro presumably votes for Jo, who is flushed. Food Fright Alejandro is rudely awaken while sleeping in the loser's cabin after Chef throws a bag of gruel all over him and Scott, but is amused when he hears the girls screaming as Chef does the same to them. During the challenge, Alejandro continues to clash with Heather, but remains nice to her, letting her act as team leader. Alejandro goes first for the Vultures, and is attcked by two rats hidden in the giant pancake. However, he moves on after Sierra pukes, and is disqualified. Using his acrobatic skills, Alejandro is able to traverse the obstacle course easily, even without the use of his legs. He manages to make it out of the spinner without puking, scoring points for his team. Eventually, Alejandro goes against Sam for the tie breaker, but puts the villains behind after Sam finishes his pancake first. However, Alejandro gains the lead in the obstacle course. Sam wins the challenge for the Heroes after he exits the spinner first, because Alejandro is stung by a bee. However, because Sam cheated and smuggled pancake bits in his pockets, the Villains win the challenge. Moon Madness In the winner's resort, Alejandro decieves Heather by pretending to pay no attention or interest towards her, simply dismissing he insults after she is annoyed with his whistling while he eats. In the confessional he admits that he is trying to through Heather off her game to gain the upper hand. During the challenge, and after the blue harvest moon takes its effect on the wildlife, Alejandro is disgusted and terrified after Heather starts acting nice, and hugs an alligator. After the Vultures make it to the rope bridge, Alejandro tells Gwen that she will cost her team the challenge if she does not cross the bridge with them, but she leaves anyway, wary of the danger. After Scott accidentally causes the bridge to fall from one side, the Vultures are forced to cross it like a tightrope, and Alejandro catches Heather when she slips and falls, causing her to rub it in his face that he does care about her. In the confessional, Alejandro states that he is angry that Heather tricked him. Eventually, all the Vultures cross the finish line before the Heroes, keeping Alejandro safe yet again. When Chris switches Cameron onto the Vultures team, Alejandro, Courtney, and Heather glare at him, seemingly unimpressed. No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition Alejandro is seen once again in the winner's resort the next day, and Heather proposes an alliance to him. He comments on Cameron glasses, most likely to gain some trust, after he is insulted by both Courtney and Heather. During the challenge, Alejandro stays behind to guard his team's nest of eggs, as ordered to do by Heather. Suckers Punched You Regatta Be Kidding Me Zeek And Ye Shall Find The Obsta-kill Kourse Gallery |-| TDAS= alejandrofull.png robotfull.png Eliminated from Total Drama: All Stars Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Egotist Category:Master Manipulator Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Contestants Category:Humans Category:Comic Relief Category:Athletic